Tales OF Symphonia College
by Whyndam
Summary: This is a continuation of the Tales of Fire Emblem High that I made with Adriannu255 so Please read that first so that this story might actually make sense. Also all the character Bio's are on Adriannu255 profile. Has some suggestive content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Symphonia thing-a-ma-gig

_**-Writers Room-**_

Whyndam: "OMG!"

Adrianu225: "WHAT?"

Whyndam: "We are writing another story!

Adrianu225: *Looks longingly at other stories* But I—

Whyndam: "There is something wrong with us. OMG! We've lost our MINDS!"

Adrianu: "…What is so important that you had to drag back into the writers room?"

Whyndam: "My pen died,…and the new slaves we made are HEAVY and I needed some one to help carry the box here."

Adrianu: That's why I 'hired' a man to carry them. Meet Jade Curtiss from Tales of the Abyss."

Jade: "Huh?"

Whyndam "…Hmmm." (walks in circle around Jade) "I approve. Shall we keep him then?" (a black book appears in Whyndam's hand after a flash of black and silver fire)

Jade: (quickly drops the box that he had carried into the writers room)

_**-Waiting room-**_

Zelos: (looks up from news paper) "Do you think that guy knows what he's just condemned himself to?" (looks at Ike)

Ike: "I don't know. But I feel sorry for him."

(door to hallway opens; enter Kratos and Lloyd)

Zelos: " So they dragged you into this, too, Bud?"

Lloyd: "literally"

Kratos: (smiles evilly) "I came willingly."

Zelos: (laughs) "poor kid"

Ike: (looks at Kratos) "What do you mean willingly?"

Kratos: (looks at Lloyd) "You are going to suffer!"

Lloyd: "…"

Zelos: "Don't say anything like that you'll…"

Ike: (rocking back and forth) "No … the shadows.."(whimpers)

Zelos:"Great you set him off."

Lloyd: "…What happened to him!" (he steps back from Ike whose eyes are clouded with fear)

All but Ike: (turn to look at the authors room as screams emerge from behind the closed door.)

Lloyd: (looks to Kratos who was smiling as he sits on the long black couch.)

(Writer's door bursts open)

Jade: (being dragged back in by Adriannu and Whyndam) " NOOOO! (door closes)

(The door to the hallway opens again.)

Lloyd: "Raine save me!)

Raine: (promptly gets smashed into the closed door as Lloyd tackles her;kicks Lloyd) "I am only here to meet my new assistant. NOT to help YOU."

Lloyd: (sits in corner and cries.)

Zelos: (looks Raine over) "Come sit on my lap, my Super Ultra Cool Gorgeous Beauty."

Raine: *(kicks Zelos in the crotch) "You should know better Zelos." (Shoves Zelos out of chair and sits in it.)

Zelos: (whimpering on the floor)

Reyson: (bursts into the waiting room followed by 2 figures) "I wanna see Cedric!"

Leanne: So do I

Naesala: …

Kratos: Your not human.

Naesala: No WE are Heron Royalty.

Leanne: "So do I"

Naesala: "…"

Kratos: "You're not human?"

Naesala: "No, we are bird tribe royalty."

Ike: (stands up) "Hello, Reyson. Have a good summer?"

Reyson: "Until I was called here, yes. You?"

Ike: "Same."

(screams echo from the writer's room)

Cedric: (exits the writer's room and closes the door behind him) "Ah, Lloyd. Are you ready to sign?" (holds up a silver pen and a small black book; hands Lloyd the pen and opens the book to a blank page"

Lloyd: (screams as the pen turns into a snake and bites him)

Cedric: "Sign, please."

Kratos: (glares at Lloyd)

Lloyd: (signs his name in blood and hands Cedric the pen)

Cedric: (turns to Leanne and Naesala) "If you want to be with Reyson, you will have to sign, as well."

Leanne: "Will our children have to sign?"

Cedric: "As long as both of you sign, no."

Leanne: "Then please hand us the pen." (Leanne and Naesala sign the book)

Reyson: "CEDRIC!"

Cedric: (turns) "I have to return to the writer's room. I will return shortly."

Reyson: (cries as Cedric closes the door to the writer's room)

Reyson: (sniffle) "He… He… He left me!" (sits down and bawls in corner)

Kratos: "Get over it, you big baby!"

Naesala: "Seriously. I am ashamed to be related to you."

Kratos and Naesala: (look at each other and smile) "We will get along great!"

Lloyd and Reyson: (look at one another and burst into fresh bouts of tears)

Cedric: (returns to the waiting room) "In a few moments, you will all follow me into the writer's room and be incorporated into the story." (walks up to Kratos, past Reyson) "So, Kratos, are you happy with the plan, so far?

Kratos: "I am more than ready to take it on."

Cedric: "Wonderful. I cannot wait to work with you."

Reyson: (tugs on Cedric's pant leg) "What about me?"

Cedric: (irritably shakes his hand off) "You will see plenty of me in the story!"

Reyson: (wails)

Whyndam: (opens the door to the writer's room) "You stay here with Adriannu you pathetic excuse for a man, or else!" (turns to the people in the waiting room) "We are ready for you now, follow me to the portal."

Everyone: (stands and walks into the writer's room, and see Adriannu hugging a very terrified Jade)

Cedric: (turns to the others) "Don't worry, he will recover and be fine."

Adriannu: "Don't worry, my dear Jade… I still LOVE you!"

Jade: "No you don't…"

Whyndam: (points at Jade) "Go and VANISH until she wishes to see you, you heart breaking scum!" (shadowy hand reaches out of the portal and drags Jade into the story)

**Chapter 1: Orientation**

The large gates to the imposing college were open to welcome the new students. The large courtyard was decorated with statues of their most honored professors; in the very center stood a large and beautiful fountain. In front of the fountain stood, the many orientation leaders. One among them sighed irritably. This man had wild, auburn hair and wore a black shirt under a dark purple jacket. Kratos was NOT looking forward towards his orientation group. He had three people because the rest of his group of twenty had come early, and were done with orientation…and one of the late-comers was his little brother. "Lloyd…" he growled, "I TOLD you to come early, but did you listen? Noooo…"

Lloyd was lost. "How can I find the school but not the entrance?" he cried.

Reyson saw a red-clothed figure in the distance. "Hey, stop the car, I think that guy is lost."

Naesala sighed and slammed on the breaks. "FINE, but make it short!"

Lloyd had just fallen to his knees and started to pray when a figure dressed in white appeared before him. He looked up and saw long, blond hair and white wings. "An angel!" Lloyd squealed. "You're the answer to my prayers!"

Reyson turned to the car. "Hey, this guy is delusional!"

Naesala opened the window. "Just get him in the car, Reyson, Cedric will wake up soon! We can just drop the guy off at a loony bin!"

Reyson shoved Lloyd into the backseat. "We'll take you wherever you're headed. Where're you going?"

"Evistra University." Lloyd replied.

Kratos was the only orientation leader left, the others had gotten their groups and started. He stood as a black Sedan pulled up. He watched as his brother and a white-winged heron got out. Strangely, there was another winged figure in the back seat, dead asleep. He was shocked to see the heron shake his head vigorously as the driver pulled out a squirt gun and sprayed the sleeper. The sleeper sat up so fast that the seat belt locked and jerked him back into the seat.

Lloyd ran up to his brother. "Kratos!" He then tried to hug him.

Kratos held Lloyd back by the shoulders. "DON'T even THINK about it, you little twerp."

The two other car riders were taking traveling trunks out of the car and waved as it drove off.

"Hey, here's a map of the campus, and here is my cell number. If you need anything call me." Kratos said, giving them a map and his number.

Cedric took a slip of paper. "Um, I hate to be a bother, but these bags are rather heavy, and I would like to see my dorm room, so I can unpack all this crap. So, can we go there first?"

"Sure, fine, whatever." Kratos muttered. "Follow me."

Reyson and Lloyd picked up their bags and hurried after them.

Kratos was very surprised that he was sharing his room with three freshmen. Room 101 on the top floor of the east building had tons of windows_. I just know that Lloyd is going to draw on the windows with car paint._ Kratos thought as Lloyd and Reyson ran around the shared kitchen and living room. He went to his and Cedric's section of the dorm. He was about to speak when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Cedric looked up from his suitcase and saw that Kratos was not speaking to him and continued to unpack. He put a black, fist-sized orb with silver shot through it on his pillow. "Um…around two…hundred…?" Kratos said quietly. He then quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. Cedric heard the person on the other end screaming at him.

"What the-?" Cedric shouted; and the screaming immediately ceased.

The screaming voice asked, "Who's that, Tos-Tos?"

"My roomie, and can you stop shouting?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Can I talk to him?"

Cedric blinked as Kratos rolled his eyes. Kratos handed the phone to Cedric. "It's my girlfriend."

Cedric gave him a strange look as he took the phone. "Hi! I'm Anna. Kratos' girlfriend," a light feminine voice said. "Are you gay?"

Cedric blanched. "NO! I'm _straight_! Whatever gave you the impression that I am gay?"

"Nothing; can you put me on speaker?" Cedric pressed the speaker button, and a vision of a beautiful brown-haired woman appeared. "Tos-Tos, can you and Cedric pretend to be a gay couple?"

"WHAT?" both guys in question shouted.

"Just until I can be with you, Tos-Tos. I don't want those other girls trying to sink their filthy claws in you."

Cedric looked at Kratos. "I could pretend, but what's in it for me?" Cedric asked.

"I'll send you cookies every week!"

"…and other treats?" Cedric added hopefully.

"And other treats," Anna replied.

"DONE!" Cedric smiled "A pleasure doing business with you, Anna."

Anna hung up.

Kratos stared at the phone. "Don't I get a say in this?" he shouted.

Cedric smiled. "No. I get free food and you get freedom from flirting, college girls, so shut up." Cedric picked up Kratos' schedule and smiled.

Kratos took his schedule back. "Is food the only thing you care about?"

"No, but I REALLY like not having to cook all the time."

Kratos shook his head and saw the orb on Cedric's pillow. "What is that?"

As Kratos reached for the sphere, he was promptly smashed into the floor and had claws pressed into his neck. "THAT would be my father's ashes. DO NOT TOUCH…EVER!"

"Okay, okay…but that thing is the size of my fist and I've never seen a black stone that had silver shot through it before." They both stood back up and Kratos asked "So…how are we going to tell Lloyd and Reyson?"

Cedric shrugged as he continued to unpack. "I'll make some cheesecake. Reyson loves cheesecake."

Kratos laughed. "Food is your answer to everything, isn't it."

"No, Reyson can't cook to save his life, so I ALWAYS cook. I just wish someone else would cook now and again."

"Well, your wish has come true. I always have to cook for Lloyd whenever our parents are away." Cedric smiled and Kratos thought, _He's cute, if I really _was_ gay, I would totally go for him._

Cedric put his trunk at the foot of his bed. "Well, we better get started. A good quality cheesecake has to sit for twenty-four hours before being eaten."

**Ending Authors Note:**

Whyndam: "Whoot! Here is the first chapter. REVIEW! I want to hear from you ppl! If I write it you should review it!"

Adriannu: "…Ignore her she's a little excited about this story…"

Jade: "I'm still scared…"

Adriannu: "Jade!" (glomps)

Whyndam: "…Review, please!"

Jade: (struggling in Adriannu's iron-like grip)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to post this. You nave Adriannu255 to thank for typing it. I sincearley hope that everyone enjoys this. POST COMMENTS OR SEND MESSAGES I LIVE TO HEAR FROM YOU PPL READING THIS! Now don't you feel special.

Disclaimer: I OWN Cedric only. I do not Own any other Characters…yet. I may decide to make another character but Adriannu255 and I haven't come up with another one yet. One is hard enough to manage thanks. SO all you fan girls can have fun with every character but Cedric, he is Adriannu255 and My's token original character and we do not share well.

Chapter: Do we really have to count?

In Reyson and Lloyd's room…

"Reyson…?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"What?" Reyson responded annoyed.

"Why do you have a _**pink**_ notebook?" Lloyd held up a _**pink **_notebook that had _**pink**_ rhinestones glued to it and "REYSON" written in _**sparkly**_**, **_**pink**_ glitter.

Reyson snatched it from Lloyd. "My sister's kids made it for me."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow and sat on his bed. "Why don't you color it?"

"My brother-in-law put a charm on it to protect it from vandals."

"What about spray paint?" Lloyd continued. You spray paint it white and-"

Reyson cut Lloyd off. "I _tried_ and I almost lost an _arm_, _leg_, _ear_, and an _eye_!"

"What the heck?" Lloyd screeched.

"You don't want to know…" Reyson said cryptically. He looked at the bag that Lloyd had knocked over in his attempt to back away from the notebook.

"Lloyd…?"

"Yes?"

"Why are tubes of glitter falling out of your bag?"

Lloyd looked at the bag that fallen on its side on the bed and the contents falling out of it and onto the floor. He fell to his knees, snatched the bag and shoved the glitter back in it. Clutching it to his chest he said, "Nothing, it's nothing."

Reyson stared for a long moment before tackling Lloyd to the ground and wrestling the bag from him. Reyson flew out of Lloyd's reach, and, amid Lloyd's cries of "NO!" Reyson opened it and laughed at what he found.

"You… Have… Got… To… Be… _**JOKING**_! You're into…**scrapbooking**?"

Lloyd blushed in embarrassment. "Give it back! Give! It! Back! It's mine! Mine, mine, _mine_!"

Reyson taunted Lloyd by holding the bag just out of his reach. "if you want your _precious_ come and get it wingless!"

**Mean while in the Kitchen**.

Cedric looked at Kratos. "Pasta's done. Can you go get the boys for dinner please?"

Kratos stood from the counter. "Of course, be right back. The cheesecake's good, right?"

"Yep, it's in the fridge now. We can tell them tomorrow over dessert!"

Kratos went over to Lloyd and Reyson's door and grabbed the door knob. Kratos stared at the scene before him: Reyson holding a bag just out of Lloyd's reach with Lloyd jumping up and down trying to grab it. He stared for a moment longer before closing the door quietly and walking back to the kitchen.

"What's going on in there?" Cedric asked.

"They're just having a small argument over who gets the top bunk. Nothing serious," Kratos said neutrally.

Cedric simply shrugged and went back to preparing dinner.

**In the Reyson and Lloyd's room.**

Reyson looked down at Lloyd from the top bunk. Lloyd had collapsed crying and was staring at the closed door. Reyson opened his mouth to apologize when he smelled…

"Italian!"

Lloyd gasped as Reyson flew and grabbed the door to sit at the shared dining room table. "Italian? Dinner?" Lloyd shouted and then looked at Cedric who wore an apron that said "Kiss me I'm handsome."

"Ahh…" Lloyd stammered, as he walked into the kitchen.

Kratos walked over, closed Lloyd's mouth and sat down at the table. "Sit down and eat…_now_! Stop staring at Cedric!" _He is _mine_…unfortunately…_ Kratos thought pessimistically.

After dinner Reyson and Lloyd did the dishes.

"You two can't help with dinner so you get to clean up." Cedric said and then went to bed.

Kratos muted the TV. "Come on, you two. We have classes tomorrow, so hurry up. I don't want to watch you two all night."

Lloyd grabbed the clean plate from Reyson and dried it. "That's the last one, Lloyd. Let's put them away and get to bed."

Kratos turned the TV off. "Finally!" he sighed in relief as went to his room."

Lloyd and Reyson put all the dishes away and went to bed.

**End of this chapter**

_**Ending Authors note:**_

Whyndam: Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Let me know if you have any ideas that you would like too see in the story. We really enjoy hearing what you as our readers want to see happen next!

Adriannu255: What do you mean WE, Your then one constantly asking for their input. Anyway, comment or something, Whyndam won't shut up till you do.

Whyndam: Grrrrrr.


	3. Chapter 3

Whyndam: Well here is the not so much anticipated third chapter. Chapter OH! SHINY! Any way here we have yet another cross over. I plan to have about 4 but Fan fic will only let me list 2 so you'll just have to read on and figure out when and where and what other cross over is being incorporated. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I only own Cedric all other characters are not mine so I guess that they are up for grabs.

**Chapter 3. AKA Chapter **_**OH! SHINY!**_

The next day, Kratos sat in the cafeteria eating his breakfast as he heard someone approach the table.

"Hay! Mind if we sit here with you?"

Kratos looked up and saw a set of red headed twins with waist length hair.

"Sure, there is more than enough room for you and my friends." Kratos said as he gestured to an alert Cedric and half asleep Lloyd and Reyson.

"HAY! Your hair is the same length as ours!" One of the red heads exclaimed to Cedric.

"Shut UP Luke."

Come on Asch. You're such a kill joy."

"SO your names are Luke and Asch?" Cedric commented as they sat down to eat their breakfast. "I'm Cedric. These are my roommates, Kratos his brother Lloyd, and my cousin Reyson. "He pointed to each in turn. "Hello" each of them said in turn.

Lloyd blinked. "Luke your hair ends in Orange…?"

"Hmmm." Luke looked up from his food his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Yes his hair has orange ends Lloyd." Asch said calmly eating his bagel.

**-Several Minutes Later-**

Kratos, Asch, and Cedric stood. Kratos Looked at Cedric and Asch "Guess we all have class soon see you later." And waved to Reyson, Lloyd and Luke; Reyson and Luke looked like they were going to cry while Lloyd waved happily "Se Ya!"

"He really doesn't like having you as a brother does he?" Asch asked.

"Of course not." Kratos shrugged "I'm older so I'm allowed to boss him around and tease him." Cedric laughed as they left the cafeteria.

**At the Table. **

"How can you be happy with your brother leaving you?" Luke asked with tears streaming down his face.

"One: He's not my twin. Two: He has always bossed me around and…and…Four—"Lloyd was interrupted by Reyson. "THREE you Idiot!"

Lloyd continued "Um right… Three: Because of him I can't get a Girl Friend! All the girls want to go out with him and only talk to me because they want to get closer to him."

Reyson and Luke both rolled their eyes "Oh, you suffer so." Luke said.

Lloyd crossed his arms. "Yes, I do suffer so!"

Reyson looked at his watch. " We should get going too. Class will be starting soon."

**End of Chapter **_**OH! SHINY!**_

Whyndam: Well hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Let me know what you thought. And I hope that this brought a smile to your face!


	4. Chapter 4

Whyndam: Hay this is a short chapter but it is integral to the plot of the story and will in the end yield some funnies so It may be short but it is fun. Also Adi and I have named Leanne and Naesala's kids so tell us what you think. It has come to my attention that we have not given you any idea about Cedrics past so I plan to type up his past in side stories along the way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Cedric and his father Raynon (who is dead..ya…I own a corps icky) So all other characters are up for grabs and if Leanne and Naesala's kids actually have names I apologize for renaming them and giving Leanne and Naesala a last name. Feel free to yell at me. Enjoy!

Chapter 4. Fairies are Awesome!

Jade looked up from his computer. "Good Morning!" He sang cheerfully. Leanne approached with her white-winged daughter "Good morning" she replied in her melodious voice.

Jade stood from behind his desk in the doctor office and said "Please follow me." And led them to a room to wait until the doctor was ready to see them.

Jade closed the door and walked down the hall to the Doctor Office. "Dr. Sage, your appointment is here."

Raine looked up from one of the many books that were open on her desk. "Right be there in a minute." Raine entered the room after minutes later. "Okay Mrs. Scarletti just a normal check-up this time?" Leanne replied "Yes Dr. Sage."

An Hour Later

Jade waved as Leanne and her child left and then sat straighter when he saw Raine leaning on his desk. "You know, I just had the most interesting conversation." Jade tilted his head "Hmm?"

"Well" Raine lowered her voice to a wisper, "apparently Leanne has a cousin who is half-Heron and half-Jaguar."  
Jade looked over his glasses "Are you High?" He asked.

Raine smacked her assistant on the head "Of course not!"

"Ow…" Jade moaned as he gripped his abused head.

"Any way, her husband is coming by later. Maybe we can find out more from him."

"You've given me a headach."

"Shut up you'll get over it. Oh, I almost forgot get some catnip. That might help."

**At the College**

Kratos was thrilled to finally be in the high level battle class and could not wait for class to start. But he had been rather shocked to discover that Cedric and Asch were in the class with him. They were freshmen weren't they. "How did you two get in this class?" he asked as they sat down.

"Well, I've always been rather advanced for my age." Asch answered calmly.

"Same here." Cedric said. " I my be part heron, but thanks to a small mishap in my creation, I gained some…interesting abilities. Plus I'm stubborn."

_**Side Story! Part 1.**_

Note Raynon is still alive at this point.

Raynon walked up to the small hut in the woods to meet up with his long time friend Ashnard. He knocked on the door and it opened slowly to reveal a cautious looking Ashnard.

"Raynon!" He shouted upon seeing who his guest was. "What are you doing he—" He stopped when he noticed a rather bizarre looking boy standing nets to Raynon, holding his hand. "Who is this?" Ashnard asked confused. "Did I miss a wedding?"

"May we come in?" Raynon asked politely. Ashnard nodded "Sure sure, so long as you keep those Daein hounds away from here." Raynon stepped in and released the hand of his son "_My son"_ he thought. This was the most precious thing to him besides his family. He would do anything to keep him from suffering as he had when he was exiled by his parents.

_**END part 1 of the side story**_. Sorry it is so short, but well that's all you are getting till part two is written.


	5. Chapter 5

Whyndam: Hey its me again…I have had some problems posting new chapters cause life keeps happening. This should be a longer chapter than chapter 4, sorry but chapter lengths will keep changing. Feel free to yell at me. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: I OM NOM NOM Cookies!**

Lloyd, Luke, and Reyson walked into the "Beginners Magic" class. All of them were confused as to why they were placed in this.

" I don't need to take **this class**!" both Lloyd and Luke stated in unison. " I'm strong enough without magic!" " Did your tutors teach you nothing but brute force…?" A smooth voice asked from near the teachers desk. Genis stood from behind a pild of books next to the teachers desk. HE smiles ad a figure filled the door way . Genis blew past the slack jawed trio "Jade. Thank you so much. Professor Soren will be most relieved. Please pass our thanks on to my sister." Genis said as he took the box of supplies from Jade. "Don't mention it." Jade said with a charming smile. " You have the catnip with you yes?"

"JADE?" Luke shouted before Genis could reply. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Jade ignored Luke as Genis handed over the catnip. " What do you need catnip for?" "It's not for me it's for Raine," Jade shrugged "and I have learned not to question her."

"HAY STOP IGNORING ME!" Luke cried.

Soren looked up from his desk. "Luke right?" Luke blanched. "How about you and your friends stay after class for a moment." Like, Lloyd, and Reyson stared. Reyson cried" But I didn't say anything!" He collapsed into a sobbing heap.

Meanwhile Jade crept out of the room "_Strange people"_ he thought.

Soren stood his blood red eyes flashed. "You may not have said anything, but you were thinking something." Reyson thought back to what he had been thinking "_I like sheep"_ and sniffed.

Spells class started out with introductions and group placement. Reyson, Luke, and Lloyd picked to be in a group together. Apparently a student had dropped so they were a group of three rather than a group of four. Lloyd looked around as Soren ordered, "Alright first, we are going to see what you know about making potions using only magic. Make any potion you can think of in twenty minutes. GO!" Lloyd looked out the window _"I wonder what Kratos is doing…"_ he thought.

**Meanwhile**

"So who in here knows magic?" The professor asked. Only three people raised their hands. Kratos, Asch, and Cedric. Cedric laughed as he saw the Kratos and Asch glare at one another. The professor smiled. "Alright then." He smiled at Kratos and Asch "You two, Aurion and Fabre, right? Show us how you utilize magic along with physical strength in battle!" The two swordmen's glares intensified…

**Back with the younger Trio**

"I screwed up baaaaaad, didn't I?" Lloyd asked nervously. "What the Heck is that?" Soren asked looking at the rather…interesting creation. The liquid potion blinked its single eye and smiled showing a toothless grin it reached up with skinny arms. Luke blanched, and Reyson stepped back. Soren approached cautiously "Burn to ashes with the flames of passion! Elfire!" The 'potion' promptly burst into flames as the fire consumed it. Soren turned burning eyes on Lloyd "YOU my office! Now!" Lloyd swallowed nervously as he walked into Sorens office. "Continue you work everyone." Soren ordered before closing his office door.

"I'm sorry Professor Soren!" Lloyd immediately pleaded. "Lloyd," Soren began calmly, "could you explain to me exactly how you made **that**? I could find a very nice use for that…" "Um…: Lloyd described how he had made it. Soren thought "So you used Cedrics hair? Who is Cedric and how did you get his hair?" Lloyd squirmed a little "Cedric is one of my roommates, and… do I really have to answer that?" Soren sighed, "No…I don't think I want to know now." He stood as screams erupted from the classroom. Both Soren and Lloyd ran back.

The little blob did not die, it saw Soren and rolled towards him "Love you" it garbled and held out arms like a child, it's unfurled bat wings gleamed silver. Soren stared for a moment before picking up the little blob "I shall name you Dist! I have great things for you to do!" he proclaimed happily "Genis!" "Yes sir?" Genis ran over. "Deliver Dist to my home, and stay there until I arrive." "…Y…yes sir…" Genis hesitantly took Dist and cringed as he felt the gooey texture fill his hands. Soren looked at the students work. The last student was Reyson. "You performed a high level liquid lightning…why are you registered as a beginner?" Reyson sighed I was a tenth of a point too low on the entrance exam so I have to take this class.

**And with that class was dismissed.**

Whyndam: Bwahahahaha and so my third slave was born little blob that Adi named Dist. My poor little blob. Oh well hope that you enjoyed this latest installment of the story. I am thinking of combining chapters if they are too short. However you dearest reader need to define too short for me, as I am not much more than an exhausted college student who loves comedy. Hope that this chapter made you laugh!


	6. Chapter 6

Whyndam: Sorry…The finals zombification has just started to where off, on the plus side I passed Analytical Chemistry. Yay…Now cause you ppl are slave drivers

Adrianuu: ahem

Whyndam: Sorry because you have been ever so patient here is chapter 6 I had to re type this like 6 diff times cause the world is working against me, one such incident would be thea the flash drive I had attached to my cell phone went missing with the cell phone while I was driving my scooter….Im assuming it got run over as I haven't seen either of them since.

Adrianuu: Well maybe your flash drive and cell phone eloped!

Whyndam:…..Darn you flash drive how dare you elope with my cell phone {walks off mumbling nasty stuff and cursing}

Cedric: Think she will be okay?

Adrianuu: Ya she will be fine. Any way here is the much awaited chapter 6 Weve Lost our Sanity!

Whyndam: (screaming) WHYYYYYY!

Chapter 6: We've Lost our Sanity!

Lloyd and Reyson walked into their dorm and saw that Kratos and Cedric were already there, in the kitchen whispering too low for either of them to hear. "Were Back!" Kratos and Cedric jumped back from each other. "Oh Hi." They exclaimed nervously. Reyson saw the cheese cake behind them. "CAKE!"

Cedric grabbed his cousin by the back of his shirt. "That's for after dinner, Idiot." He scolded in a motherly fashion. "Awww…" Reyson and Lloyd (being held back by Kratos) moaned sadly.

While eating cheese cake...Kratos looked to Cedric. Cedric looked as Kratos. Both nodded and turned to the younger pair, engrossed in devouring their dessert. Reyson and Lloyd both looked up to see identical smiles. Cedric stood behind Kratos. "Reyson, Lloyd, we have something to tell you…" Lloyd interrupted "OMG…Kratos are you pregnant?!" Kratos and Cedric fell anime-style. Kratos quickly stood up and smacked Lloyd on the head. "Of course not you Iddiot!" Cedric shouted. Both took deep breaths to calm down. Before Smiling again. "Were Dating." Reyson and Lloyds souls fled. Both stared in slack jawed shock. "Y..y..you to a..are GAY!?" "Mm-Hm" Both responded "Why didn't you ever tell me!" Reyson cried. "I tried to hide it…" Cedric said melodramatically, "But Kratos-chan is just too irresistible." He continued while running a finger slowly along Kratos' jaw.

Chapter French Nail Manicure!

Asch and Luke could not figure out why Reyson and Lloyd were so terribly quiet at breakfast that morning. Asch broke the silence first "Are you two okay?" "No" both answer flatly. The twins continued to stare. "Whats wrong?" Luke asked bravely. Reyson and Lloyd looked at Kratos and Cedric and promptly burst into tears. Asch raised an eyebrow and luke tilted his head. "I don't get it…" Luke said. Cedric smiled in a not so innocent way. "Reyson, Lloyd, why does it bother you so much that Kratos and I are gay? You two arnt homophobes are you?" Asch and Luke both stared in complete and utter shock. Asch Laughed and Luke passed out.

**Dr. Raine's Office:**

"Jade!" Rainsaid as Jade walked into the office that morning. "Whaaat?" Jade whined. "Dr. Sage, its too early to be talking so loud." "Shut up and Listen!" Raine said smacking her assistant once more. "Owww!" Jade shouted. Raine looked closely at her assistant "Are you drunk Jade?" "Well I did go out drinking last night…" Jade admitted sadly. "Okay never mind," Raine Sighed. "Did you get the cat nip?" "yeas, yeas…" Jade sighed back. "Here" Raine took the brown paper bag that Jade held out and looked in to. "…..Jade…This…is…Wiskey…" "Oh, is it…" jade asked and looked in the bag. "Ohh…hehe…Oops…" Jade laughed nervously. "I think I left it at home." Raine sighed and looked toward the ceiling "Why couldn't I have a better assistant?"

{Menacing Laughter rang throughout the Authors room and office before all fell silent once more}

**Battle Class**

Aschnard was enjoying watching his students battle as he tore apart Oreos. He nonchantly watched them until one pairs conversation caught his attention.

"So why did you and Cedric decide to…get together…after only TWO DAYS!" Asch questioned Kratos as they sparred. Kratos rolled his eyes "_God…Anna…what have you gotten me into" _Kratos thought. Aschnard walked over munching on his oreo, and pretended to watch instead of listen. Kratos got an evil idea. "Hes cute, and he is totally built" '_god what else do girls talk about when talking about guys' _ Kratos thought Aschnard listened intently before walking over to his desk and began composing a text to his son… Kratos continued "He's also not afraid to flaunt his sexuality." He casted a glance toward Cedric who smiled back seductively. Cedric was filing his nails before his turn to fight. Cedric wanted to laugh when he saw Asch's face. Kratos continued smiling "You should see him in a dress" Asch slowly turned to Kratos. "What?!" Kratos seemed to stare off into space "Hes just sooo semexy in a dress.." Asch grabbed his head and fell to his knees onto the floor. "Im so confused!" Aschnard raised his right hand. "Victory to Kratos" Asch looked up at his professor and was shocked "Professoe…are those… never mind." "Are those what boy? Oh are you asking if my hair extentions are real? I don't know what some people have against neon pink." Aschnard said as he twirled on of the long locks around his hand. Kratos stared at the extensions for a long moment, before dropping his sword and laughing along with the rest of the class.

**Magic Class**

Soren jumped slightly as his cell phone vibrated as he received a text message. "Who in the world…" He asked as he checked it. He blanched . "Excuse me." He opned the message and his eyes rolled back, and foamed at the mouth. He then fell backwards in slow motion behind his desk. The text said "Hey, Soren! Did you know that Kratos and Cedric and Asch are Gay?! Those are relatives of some of your students, Riight? Hee hee hee!" Luke Walked up and poked Soren with a stick. "Are you okay?" Lloyd asked as he and Reyson Joined Luke in the poking. "…" Soren continued to twitch on the floor. Lloyd noticed the phone and reached for it. Soren jumped up closed the phone and tucked it safely away. "Im fine! Get back to work!" and he received et another text from his father. Aschnard was drumming his fingers on his desk and glared at his lime green Hello Kitty cellphone. Cedric was battling Aschnards assistaqnt Pelleaus, and to Aschnards amusement was tearing Pelleas apart. His phone vibrated as Pelleas was thrown across the room and cedric pounced on the poor boy. Aschnard then read Sorens text and laughed manically.

Sorens Text: "STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS AND MAKING STUPID SUGGESSTIONS!"

Aschnard then leaned back and put his feet on his desk and hit reply. He looked up when he heard Pelleas scream and saw blood on the wall and Pelleaus's arm on the floor. "Oh dear, Pelleaus is everything all right?" Aschnard asked from his deak. Cedric stood back from the now crippled Pelleaus. "I do believe that I win this round professor." Pelleas screamed, "You ripped my arm completely off!" "Oh don't you worry about that Pelleas, They can fix that at the hospital Pelleas my Boy." Aschnard said in an attempt to calm Pelleas. The nurse rushed in to take Pelleas, "Professor, I am afraid that you will no longer be able to use this assistant anymore." With that the nurse and all parts of Pelleas vanished.

Soren was watching his students read history when his blackberry buzzed. "But Im just worried that you will never sind your SOUL MATE, and give me grandchildren Soren!" Soren Sighed heavily, before replying "Dad, Im already married. We may have eloped, but Mist and I are still married." Soren then hit the send button. Reyson raised his hand "Professor can you explain the kill count on page 79 cedtion c of sub test 8 for chapter 9?" "Actually no I cant." Soren said cryptically. "No one ever saw that assign. The only things we know are what we have learned from the myths that the people still tell." His eyes seemed to glow ominously as he spoke. Reyson looked down at the page and skimmed through the list of names and the number of kills next to them. "How long was this assign working Professor?" Soren sat down "6 Years, and in that time the assign turned the tide of the war through fear and on their own destroyed more enemies than the assigns that were active for the entire span of the war." "But…but…" Luke stuttered, "That war lasts 100 years! Are there really assigns that lived that long?" "Of course," Soren said. "I was one of them." The entire class leaned back "So do your Homework or else." With that class ended. Soren laughed to himself. _"I cant believe that they bought that"_ he thought.

Flash Back 3 years ago

"Soren" Aschnard yelled to his 18 year old son. "What?!" Soren yelled from his room that he used when he visited his father. "Why are you moving into an apartment with this girl? She is not of proper status for you to even consider dating! You should just be the ruthless assign you were during the war."Soren sighed. He walked out of his room and slapped His fathers face. "HOW MANNY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT, THAT SOREN WASN'T ME! AND MIST IS MORE THAN GOOD ENOUGH WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT!"

**End Flashback**

Reyson cleared his throught and Soren looked at him. "Yes Reyson what do you need?" "I just noticed that one of the assigns has the same name as you, but…" Reyson paused nervously. "Well Shoot" Soren whispered under his breath "That Assign Soren died three years ago Professor." Soren sighed " Well Just don't tell the others or they will never finish their homework." Reyson laughed. "I have a question." Soren stood 'What do you wish to know prince Reyson my Royal Highness?" Reyson glared at Soren "Are the battle class and spells classes really going to merge after midterms?" Soren blinked dumbly for a moment. "What the-! Where did that come from?" "Im just curious." Reyson said quickly. "Now please answer Professor! And don't call me Royal anything. Its embarrassing" "Fine Fine..Birdy Boy." Soren smirked. "And to answer your question yes. The classes will be merging after midterms." Luke walked into the classroom "Reyson are you coming? Cedric said that he is making cheese burgers!" Reyson stared at Luke with the same glare that he had been giving soren. "Im..a.. VEGETARIAN!" he shouted causing people walking in the hallway to stare as Like fled in fear. 5 Heads then popped into view in the door way. Soren then tried to back away. Aschnard looked into the classroom and saw his favorite son Soren. "SOREN!" he ran to embrace his son. Soren ran. "Your so adorable!" Aschnard squealed as he finally caught Soren, who was now trying to claw free of his father's arms. Kratos, Lloyd, Asch, and cedric entered the room and watched as Soren screamed "LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" Asch looked at his watch "Im hungry come on Cedric feed me while these people bicker and starve." 'Okay." Cedric replied "Come on people." 'Yes sir!" Lloyd answered. "Whatever you say darling just walk in front so I can stare." Kratos said with a smile. Aschnard hearing the promise of food dropped Soren and ran after them pink extensions waving in the breeze. Luke and Reyson looked at one another and then proceeded to carry the unconscious Soren with them to dinner.

**Dinner**

Soren sat at the dinner table rigedly. He suddenly lurched forward and kicked Aschnard under the table to silence aschnarda rave about 'Sorens' assign adventures. Cedric laughed as he placed the burgers in front of people and gave Reyson his tofu burger. Kratos stood as his phone rang and excused himself. "Cedric Honey let them serve themselves if you mother them too much Ill get jealous, besides we need to …chat, alone." Cedric stopped serving food and followed Kratos to their room "Okay handsome." Cedric then glided elegantly towards Kratos. They enters their room as Kratos answered his phone. "Hello?" "Kratos! Its meee!' Anna's cheerful voice came through the speaker. Asch excused himself from the table and walked down the hall that lead to Cedric's and Krato's bed room and pressed his ear to the door. "So are you two still pretending?" Asch fell into the room 'What?!" Anna's holographic head blinked "Oh! There are three of you now?" Anna asked no one in particular. " Good job! Ill be sending extra treets! Love you bunches Tos-Tos!" Anna hung up. Asch looked towards the door only to see a furious cedric standing in front of the closed door. "Wait…" Asch stared "What?" Kratos and Cedric then proceded to explain the situation to Asch. After they finished Cedric started to cry. "Whats wrong with you?!" Asch demanded. Cedric continued to cry. "I have to share my cookies now…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors room**

Whyndam: My wrists hurt!

Adrianuu: I don't care we haven't posted in a while and our works piled up we cant even see our desks! :points to the paper mountain:

Whyndam: But my wrists hurt from typing the last chapter!

Adrianuu: I cant write my other stories if I cant get to the desk! And you said that you would post this.

Whndam: fine. But What about Jade?

Adrianuu: What about him

Whyndam: you have him tied like a freeking chandelier from the ceiling!

Adrianu: What he likes it.

Whyndam: that's only cause you gagged him.

Adrianuu: Touch him and Ill break Cedric.

Whyndam:NO! Cedrics mine! Do what you want to jade but leave Cedric out of it!

**Chapter 7 Pink Marshmallow Ponies on Mars**

Lloyd, Aschnard, Soren, Reyson, and Luke were happily eating the dinner that cedric had made when Aschnard flipped a spoon full of mashed potatoes onto Sorens nose. Soren sat in utter silence and put his burger back on his plate. "…Dad?" "Yeeeees, my most beloved son?" Aschnard replied with a happy go lucky grin. "…You better start running."

By the time Cedric, Asch, and Kratos returned the food fight was in full swing. They all atared for a long moment before all three began charging up spells smiling wickedly. _"You know this might not be so bad"_ Asch thought.

Asch: "O darkned storm cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemies through"

Kratos: "Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light onto these corrupt souls"

Cedric: "O hellion whose roar chills the very soul, resound"

Asch: "Thunder blade"

Kratos: "Judgment"

Cedric: "Bloody Howling"

The food that continued to fly became enchanted with light, dark, and thunder magic…and chaos continued.

The next day:

"Did you guys really have to do THAT?" Luke moaned from the kitchen sink, mashed potatoes and relish tangled in his hair. "No, but it was fun!" Kratos, Asch, and cedric replied all three of them sparkling clean. "B-bu-but…" lloyd complained from a near by corned trying to get hamburger meat out of his clothes. Luke whined as he cleaned the kitchen "Wont you at least teach us the cleaning magic?" "NO!" the trio replied. Reyson had gone to his room to clean up and shower. After cleaning, they all went down to breakfast. The start of yet another day of school.

"Well we need to head off" KRatos announced, standing from his seat. "Come along Cedric Dear." Asch stood up and Helped Cedric stand and then glared at Kratos "It's MY turn to have Cedric,you've had your turn already!" Luke choked on his orange juice. "WTF?!"He stood up slamming his hands on the table "What are you TALKING about Asch!?" "Well, isn't it obvious, Like?" Asch smiled, Luke looked as Asch and shook his head violently "NOOOO! It is NOT!" Asch laughed and Cedric Smiled. Kratos put an hand on Luked shoulder "Your brother has joined the dark side my friend. And let me tell you no one is as saddened or sorry as I am. Now I have to share my prize." Luke stared slack jawed and whipped his head around (in the process smacking Kratos in the face with his hair) to look at Asch. "Please, please say that he's lying!" Asch sighed "I am afraid that he is telling you the truth Luke. You're just going to have to accept it." Asch clasped Cedrics hand and started to walk to class "Come on boys or we will be late." With that Cedric, Asch, and Kratos left for class. Luke, Lloyd, and Reyson all continued to stare, not noticing the female with short brown hair following their relatives as Luke passed out.

Soren went up to the infirmaryto check up on hie best students Reyson, Luke, Lloyd. He got into see that Reyson was as pail as a ghost, Luke was unchonshus, and Lloyd was in a state of shock. "What on earth happned to you three?!" "…" Reyson and Lloyd looked atSoren with a haunted stair. "Asch it…is..is GAY!?" Luks suddenly screamed "NOOO! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! NO! THAT"S NOT TRUE! THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Soren grinned impishly. He deepned his voice to a pitch to rival Aschnarda "Search your feelings You'll know it to be true." "NOOOOO!"

Leanne approached Naesala as he walked through the front door with their son, Raynon. Naesala was watching Raven, their heron daughter, practice flying in the back yard. Leanne stared at him for a long moment, silently. Naesala turned to her and asked, "Yes. My pet?" Leanne was silent a moment longer before replying I have sinned."

Naesala: "ORLY?"

Leanne: "Ya RLY!"

Naesala: "ORLY?"

Leanne" Ya RLY!"

Naesala: "ORLY?"

"Maaaa!" Raynon called from his position in a tree, his wings tangled in the branches. "RLY?" Raven soghed in embarrassment at her brother. Naesala helped his son down and said "Im sure that My sin is far more heanius than yours." "No, Im certain mine is much more terrible than yours." Leanne said sure of her self. "All right sweetheart but first tell me what your sin is and Ill be the judge of who is the worse sinner." Naesala said as he wrapped his arms around Leanne and embraced the love of his life, his wonderful wife, as their children hesitated "…Ive betrayed Cedric to Dr. Raine sage. So, what is your sin, darming/ Are you okay?" Naesala was staring as Leanne, flabbergasted by her admission. He then laughed "Well then our souls bear the same stain for I have the same sin." Raynon and Raven walked over to their parents "We practiced for fifteen minutes can we eat our strawberries now?" Raven asked.

Leanne nodded. Raven paused as his sister ran into the house. "Mom."

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you so worried about Cedric? He's awesome he can take getting a check-up from Doctor Raine."

Leanne looked at her son and smiled. "It's nothing like that now you better hurry or else your sister will eat your share."

Ranon ran into the house.

Naesala and Leanne walked slowly. "Leanne, dear, Doctor Raine would have found out about him eventually. At least he's safe till break."

Leanne sighed, "I guess your right but still, I worry about him. He just gets this look sometimes and I think that there's more to him and that he's hiding something."

"Look, Leanne, he is perfectly okay! What could possibly go wrong?" Seeing the look Leanne was giving him, he frowned. "_Don't_ answer that!"


End file.
